Mi héroe
by InuKidGakupo
Summary: Todos los héroes que salvan la Tierra son fuertes y valientes, guerreros del espacio que buscan la fuerza del universo. Pero también existen otra clase de héroes, de esos que no pelean todas las veces, de los que los villanos se olvidan que existen, esos héroes que para muchos pasan desapercibidos. Krillin, era uno de esos héroes, pero para A-18, resultaba suficiente.


**Disclaimer** : Dragon Ball, sus secuelas y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Akira Toriyama y la Toei.

* * *

 **Mi héroe**

La mayoría de los héroes vienen de muy lejos, algunos de ellos del espacio, de galaxias distintas a las nuestras, a veces incluso de otro tiempo.

Los héroes de acción vuelan por los aires, llegan en el momento adecuado y derrotan a los malos sin dificultad, siempre tienen una frase buena que decir y al final todos le agradecen con una sonrisa. Esos héroes son valientes y orgullosos, ansiosos por poner sus manos en acción y rescatar a la humanidad o a razas enteras a través del universo. Héroes que no tienen miedo a pesar de que el enemigo es más fuerte, héroes que pasan sus días entrenando para volverse mejores y seguir salvando a toda la humanidad.

Pero, ¿Qué era un héroe en sí? ¿Era alguien que salvaba millones de vidas? ¿Qué evita las destrucciones en las ciudades? ¿Qué eliminaba a todos los malos que amenazaban la seguridad de las personas? No estaba segura de que así fuera, de que todas las cosas que decían las revistas y las caricaturas infantiles tuvieran toda la razón.

Había otra clase de héroes además de esos, había otros héroes que no se llevaban el crédito, que estaban presentes en las peleas aunque no fueran de utilidad, había héroes que volaban para llamar a alguien más poderoso que los salvara, héroes que se escondían o corrían lejos si así lo requería la situación, héroes que nunca eran capaz de acabar con alguien poderoso.

Muchos en este lugar hablaban de héroes, de esos que si no fuera por ellos todos seríamos polvo, y les rendían su gratitud y admiración eterna por esos hechos, por entregar su vida a cambio incluso. Pero yo no admiraba a esos héroes, a pesar de conocerlos y saber lo que habían hecho por todos, yo no lo hacía, porque esos héroes ya tienen demasiado de eso, esos héroes me resultan ambiciosos e imprudentes, esperando con ansia un enemigo más cuando deberían desear estar en paz después de una batalla.

Yo conozco un hombre que no necesita ser así para ser un héroe. Él no es muy alto, ni posee gran musculatura, tampoco es un genio estratega ni aparece en los últimos momentos dando el golpe final a un enemigo. No, este héroe tiembla de miedo cuando es la hora de pelear, y aun así, en los momentos críticos siempre mantiene la calma para dar confianza en los demás, para seguir creyendo en ellos hasta el último momento.

Mi héroe no salvó un planeta él sólo, ni liberó a toda la galaxia de la opresión de un tirano, mucho menos atravesó el universo para pelear contra un enemigo legendario. El héroe de quien habló no cambia su cabello de color o de forma, su piel no es de fluorescente ni tampoco usa una capa en la espalda, no necesita entrenar todo el tiempo o salir a la calle a luchar por la justicia, él sencillamente hace lo que puede cuando debe.

El héroe de quien habló no se convirtió en héroe por llegar a tiempo a un lugar y derrotar a medio mundo con una mano en la cintura, no, él se volvió héroe por estar ahí cuando se le requería, por aguardar y apoyar, por siempre hacer lo correcto y ayudar desinteresadamente. No tengo idea de cuantas personas ha salvado hasta ahora, pero no hace falta saberlo, sé que sí estuvo en sus manos, lo hizo, igual que conmigo.

Para mí, él se convirtió en mi héroe al seguir lo que él creía correcto a pesar de todo, de destruir un botón de destrucción cuando debía presionarlo, de levantar en sus brazos el vómito de una cucaracha, incluso cuando todos le dijeron que no debía hacerlo.

Para mí eso era él, un héroe al que no le gustaba la ropa ajustada, que usaba calcetas rojas para dormir, que corría todas las tardes a ver la televisión para mirar una caricatura infantil, que lloraba con los finales tristes de alguna película, el que insistía en que me sentara a su lado a ver la programación matutina que carecía de sentido, el quejumbroso que detestaba los viajes muy largos, el que odiaba ducharse los sábados en la mañana, que perdía siempre a propósito contra su maestro en las damas, ese que siempre tenía una sonrisa y tiempo para mí.

Los héroes no tenían que ser siempre perfectos ni salvar al mundo, tampoco debía llevar la ropa interior por fuera o ser un extraterrestre con súper poderes. A veces sólo tenían que salvar a una persona para serlo, a veces bastaba con sostener un saco lleno de semillas mágicas, de explotar en el aire, de hacer deseos desinteresados, de distraer, de volar a toda velocidad a recoger esferas encantadas por el planeta, o a veces, simplemente bastaba con sobrevivir.

La mayoría de los héroes vienen de muy lejos, algunos de ellos del espacio, de galaxias distintas a las nuestras, a veces incluso de otro tiempo. Pero mi héroe no viene de tan lejos, incluso ni siquiera de otro lugar, supongo que…

…seguro le resultaría muy cansado.


End file.
